StaR Galaxii Wiki:StaR Galaxii
Jon matthews (Known as StaR Galaxii) born Aug 20, 2004, Is a filipino GD (Geometry Dash) player, K-Pop fan and animator that started since december 2, 2016, His current age is 15. Subscriber rewarding: In 2018, StaR Galaxii gained his subs to 500. But as 2019 and 2020, he has now getting a 700 and 800 subs. Art history: StaR Galaxii made an art since 2017, in 2017, the head style was squarish shape, in 2018, it was now a rounded head, in 2019 and 2020, it was a human face, a new style was the best art style in 2020 ever made, in 2020, a new animation style was a stickfigure with any skin color. Personality: StaR and his sister NovA and his galaxii friends came to the city to save the day, but StaR has his special abilities to save the whole world from his friends, He don't came from earth, he came from galaxy cause of his name galaxii. Appearance: StaR is 15, an epic male person from the galaxy, he appeared with a beige skin, black and yellow hair color with yellow stars, on his face, he has a black star mark on his left eye, his normal outfit he wears is black shirt with star, black and yellow jacket with star pull straps, black pants with a reflecting yellow and black and yellow shoes with a yellow star. His form was a star, he sometimes transform into a star when he wants to fly. Other appearances: StaR is seen wearing a swimsuit, Wears an orange vacation shirt and blue shorts with bucket hat. StaR in also seen in his casual outfit, He wears an Black shirt, Brown camo pamts and brown cowboy boots and his bucket hat. StaR in his christmas outfit was a reindeer. Old appearance: As StaR's first appearance, StaR first appeared with a black hair and he only wears a black shirt with star and blue pants and yellow shoes. Animation: StaR Galaxii's Best animation was called MLP Animations (My little pony animations) and Geometry Dash Friends. In 2019, StaR Galaxii releases the new animation series called magic shop which this animation is inspired by BTS K-Pop, however this animation series got cancelled due to StaR unable to animate longer. The 2020 upcoming short film was called Carl The Hated (Known as The Hatred Knife), is a upcoming 2020 short animation film as 10 minutes short animated film created by StaR Galaxii which is featured as his famous friend characters starring Vulpine Carl2005 (As Evil Carl), StaR Galaxii (Himself), RakuraiKamikaze (Herself) and more characters starring by his friends. Issue: In june 8, 2019, StaR Galaxii hates against the best GD (Geometry Dash) artist in jakarta called AmorAltra, As he loses the followers, he roasted an art to AmorAltra and AmorAltra blocked StaR Galaxii which was making a hate to AmorAltra, and then he takes revenge from june 8 to 9 2019. This was his current issue for getting his followers blocked. Final issue: On june 10, 2019, An unknown youtuber Musotango made a rant about StaR Galaxii ocurred on june 10, 2019 when he founds something worse on twitter and made a rant to StaR Galaxii and he was saying to block him if they want, this event issue really happened after hating against AmorAltra but this video gets deleted due to reporting as Child Abuse violation. Trivia: StaR Galaxii is one of the famous GD Player in the philippines. He has a good level rating he made in Geometry Dash. Screenshot 20191028-174640 YouTube.jpg|StaR Galaxii 20191028_175135.jpg|StaR And Nova Wearing Swimsuits